


Let It Take My Last Breath

by amazonstorm



Series: "Under The Influence" Ficathon [3]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: F/M, I love it more than I love Shulk/Fiora, This is what happens when I have no internet for like two weeks, this pairing gets like no love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazonstorm/pseuds/amazonstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At some point, Melia would be expected to marry. But instead of waiting around for her husband to be chosen, Melia does the choosing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Take My Last Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Ellie Goulding's "My Blood" and Elle King's "Under The Influence" were playing as I wrote this. Also, this takes place after the incident in game at Prison Island, but I'm not sure how long since. Also, spoilers.

When Shulk arrived at the Imperial Villa, he was surprised to find Melia sitting alone in the grass, looking up at the sky. It was rare to see her so lost in thought and he quietly wondered if this was a bad time. 

“Melia?” He ventured.

The wings attached to her head perked up at the sound of his voice and she turned around. “Oh! Shulk! You came!”

 “Is something wrong?” He took off the Monado and placed it in the grass before sitting down next to her. “You look upset.”

 

“Oh, I’m not…” She sighed. It was useless to lie to Shulk. He had this tendency to see right through her. “Well, I am a little upset. But its not what you think! I’m just…I don’t…” She paused and decided to at least tell him what was really going on. “I asked you to come here because I wanted to talk to you about something…in private.”

 

“What is it?”

 

She didn’t look at him for a good minute before she exhaled. “I called you here because I want to tell you something. See, since Father has passed away and I am now the Empress of the High Entia, there has been talk of me, well…marrying.”

 

“Marriage?” Shulk was honestly surprised. He had assumed that Melia would at least have time to mourn and adjust to her new role before being told to marry. “So soon?”

 

“It’s mostly to ensure that the imperial bloodline continues.” Melia explained. “And…and…I thought that talk of such a happy occasion would lift the spirits of the people. That it would bring them joy to see the Empress marry.”

 

Typical Melia, always putting the needs of others before her own. “That does make sense.” Shulk mused. “But, who would you marry? Would it be an arranged marriage?”

 

“Well…” She grew very quiet. “…that’s what I wanted to talk to you about. See, as Empress, I actually am allowed to choose my own Emperor consort.” There was a pregnant pause and then she looked right into his eyes. “Shulk…I…I choose you. I want you to be my Emperor consort.” She turned very pink. “…I believe I may have fallen for you.”

 

There was a moment of stunned silence. 

 

“You’re….you…you…you’re…” Shulk began to stammer, but then he cleared his throat “…you want me to be your…Melia…I…”

 

“If you wish to decline, I understand.” Melia couldn’t think of anything else to say. “I know this is too much for you, what with learning about Fiora and all. If you do not share my feelings…”

 

“No, Melia, that’s not it. That’s not it at all.” He rushed to assure her, scooting closer and taking her hands in his own. “I just…I…want to…but why me?”

 

She wasn’t sure what was more surprising: that he hadn't immediately declined or that he was curious to know why she was asking such a thing of him. Her wing-ears fluttered nervously, sensing her distress. “It’s not just because you’re a Homs or because you wield the Monado.” She was quick to explain. “I want you to be my consort because you’re intelligent, and brave and smart and well….”

Laying her feelings so bare before him made her feel very naked and she paused, biting her lip before looking into his eyes. “Shulk, you possess a rare and marvelous gift: a loving, pure and kind heart and rather selfishly, I want to keep that heart all to myself. When I am with you, I feel warm and safe. I believe that warmth is affection, affection I’ve never felt before. And admittedly, you being there when Father was…you protecting us, protecting your friends, and all, it made Father’s passing so much more bearable. The fact that you defied traditions to come rescue me, that you considered me worth saving…Shulk, I am in love with you. I feel it deep in my heart, so deep that I cannot deny it. I know now that this is what love feels like. I understand if you feel this way about Fiora and not me, but I couldn’t just…I couldn’t let you leave Alcamoth to save her without telling you how I felt.” She looked away from him. “Perhaps this is too much for you to take…I should…”

Shulk turned her head towards him and before she could even respond, he kissed her gently. 

 

Melia’s eyes grew quite wide at this and she let out a surprised noise before Shulk let her go. 

 

“I’ve never met anyone like you, Melia.” He admitted, pressing his forehead to hers. “I admit that I thought I was not good enough for you. I mean, we come from entirely different worlds. You from all the way up here, and me, well, I’m just a lowly Homs. There really isn’t much all that special about me aside from the Monado.”

 

“That’s not true!” Melia protested. “I’ve never met anyone besides Alvis who had visions like yours and the fact that you cared so much for your friend that you trekked all the way up the Bionis to try to find the Mechon that killed her…I admit that it moved me. That was when I began to fall for you. I know I can be a good Empress, but…I don’t want to reign alone…if you were by my side, I feel we could accomplish so much, but I would also be happier than I have ever been in my life.” As all these words spilled forth from her lips, there was a dawning joy that Shulk was returning her affection. “…and we don’t have to get married right away…not if you don’t want to. There isn’t much of a rush now…” She paused. “…and even without the Monado…I would still like you.”

 

He kissed her forehead at this, causing her to blush. The adoring look in his eyes made her nearly melt. And when he kissed her again, she felt like she could fly. 

 

And just for that brief moment, everything was as perfect as it could be.


End file.
